Heretofore, pneumatic tires (hereinafter referred to as tires) put on vehicles have been using various methods for suppressing a temperature rise in the tires during driving of the vehicles. Heavy-loading tires put on trucks, buses, and construction vehicles, in particular, are subjected to a remarkable temperature rise.
To address this, there has been known a tire provided with many fin-like projections on its side wall of the tire (see Patent literature 1, for example). With such a tire, the fin-like projections generate a turbulent flow in an air flow passing along the surface of the side wall section when the tire is rotated on a road, and the turbulent flows encourage heat dissipation from the tire. Thus, a temperature rise in the side wall section is suppressed.
The aforementioned conventional tire, however, has the following point to be improved. Specifically, use of the projections on the side wall section alone has a limitation on efficient suppression of a temperature rise in the tread section.